Who knew?
by Xx.PefectlyxImperfectXx
Summary: Shane has a neice named Jenna, who comes to live with him because of her parents being photographers, She meets the Plummers, She falls for Seth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Arrival

Jenna's POV:

I just got out of my plane and I walked over and sat down on a bench waiting for my uncle to arrive. I opened up a Cosmo magazine and started reading an article about how Orlando Bloom's career skyrocketed after Lord Of The Rings.

"Jenna!" I heard my name being called and looked up to see my uncle Shane and his fiancée Claire.

"Hey." I replied while standing up.

"Let me help you with your luggage." He said while grabbing them. Then his fiancée walked up to me and introduced herself.

"Hello, Jenna I'm Claire."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

When we arrived at Shane's and Claire's house. I grabbed my luggage and followed Shane toward's his front door. Shane turned around and looked across the street and said.

"Hey Seth!" he called while waving his hand. I turned around to see whom he was waving to. The boy named Seth noticed this and smiled at me and I smiled back and quickly turned red while my cheeks were turning pink. Once we were in the house Shane led me up to the extra bedroom.

"It's not much, but you can fix it whatever way you would like." He said while setting my luggage against the wall. He was right it **definitely** wasn't much. It was plain white room and a twin sized bed with plain white sheets, with a bay window facing that house where the kid Seth lived. I smiled and turned around and said.

"It's ok, I'll fix it up." I said while looking at my next idea for this room. I mean I always was the creative one, at least that's what my mom told me. Shane smiled and said.

"Well it's Saturday, and every Saturday we have dinner with the plummers, that's the family in the house across the street from us. We usually get over there around 6:00 your welcome to come if you want."

I smiled and said. "Yeah, that'd be great." Shane smiled and then left and headed downstairs. I looked around the room and went straight to my luggage and grabbed my doodling notebook and started to draw some designs for this room. I was so into my designs that I hardly noticed the time. Then Claire came up and knocked on the door and asked.

You almost ready?" I nodded my head. Then she started to walk over to me and then she asked.

"What are you drawing?" I smiled and put my sketching pencil down and showed her. She took the notebook and flipped through the pages.

"These are great." She said while looking at them.

"Thanks." I said while looking at my black hands from the pencil. She then put my notebook down and said to me. "When you're ready we'll be downstairs waiting." She said and then headed downstairs. I walked out into the hall and saw her on the steps and asked.

"Uh, Claire, where's the bathroom?" She turned around and smiled and replied.

"Down the hall third door on your left." I smiled and nodded thanks. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. Then I looked in the mirror, I decided to put my short light brown hair in a ponytail. I then went downstairs and saw Shane and Claire sitting on the couch.

"Ready?" Shane asked. I nodded and followed them out the door and across the street.


	2. Paint Fight

Chapter2: Meet the Plummer's

Shane knocked on the door. While they we were waiting for a reply the door opened to face a girl about in the seventh grade maybe. She had a huge smile on her face and hugged Shane. Shane smiled and said.

"Lily, this is my niece Jenna, Jenna this is Lily Plummer." Lily looked at me and smiled. She led us into the kitchen to show a duck, three boys and a woman I assumed to be there mother. Shane looked at all of them and said.

"Plummers, this is my niece Jenna." The oldest boy who I saw yesterday stopped what he was doing and turned to face us. He just stood there starring at me. I was a little frightened by this so I just smiled. The mother stood up and said.

"Kids, come on introduce yourselves."

"I'm Tyler." Said a boy who looked about to be in the third grade. She then looked at the baby who looked to be about three. "Peter." The baby boy said. The woman stuck out her hand and said "I'm Judy Plummer." Judy looked to her left and cleared her throat and stared at Seth. He walked up and looked at me and said. "Hey, I'm Seth." I just smiled at him and he smiled back shyly. Then we sat down at the table and started eating dinner.

"Seth, Jenna here, will be going to the same school as you." Claire said. Seth just looked up and smiled.

Dinner was pretty quiet except for Lily telling Shane about how she loved school and couldn't wait to get back. She also told him that she couldn't wait to get to high school because she'd get to see him everyday. Seth kept glancing at Jenna too. After dinner the kids were in the background and Jenna and Seth were sitting on the porch talking.

"Are you starting to like living here?" Seth asked. Jenna looked at him and turned around to catch the football that was about to fly right into her face and she answered. "Well it's a little hard getting used too, but I'm sure I can fit in." Seth looked at her again and asked. "How can you be so confident?" Jenna caught a football and started throwing it between her hands and she replied. "I believe in myself, if you don't believe in yourself how would you get anywhere with your life?" Seth just smiled and watched her throw the football back to Tyler.

20 minutes later it was about time for Shane, Claire and Jenna to leave. When they were at the front door saying their good-byes Jenna was looking at Seth and she decided to ask her uncle Shane.

"Shane, would it be okay if Seth would want to come over and help me paint that room?" Seth was a little surprised by this and looked at Shane waiting for a reply. Shane looked between Jenna and Seth and looked at Claire who nodded saying it was okay and he replied. "Yeah, that's okay with me because Claire want's to go and redecorate the bathroom-" Claire hit Shane's elbow and said "With your help." Shane sighed and looked at Seth and said. "If Seth wants too then that's fine." Seth was really happy about this but he didn't want to show it so he just replied. "Yeah, that'd be cool." Jenna smiled and then Her, Shane and Claire headed over to their house.

Next day

Jenna pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she dressed into some raggedy overalls with a white sport's bra underneath. Jenna then walked downstairs and grabbed a glass of orange juice and saw a note laying on the table that read.

"Jenna, Shane and I are at Linen and Things. We have our cell phones if anything happens, we told Seth to come over around 10:30. Hope you two have fun.

Claire"

Jenna looked at the clock and it just turned 10:30 she herd a knock on the door and she put her glass in the sick and opened the door to find Seth.

"Hey." Jenna said. Seth looked at her and smiled and said. "Hey." Jenna closed the door behind him and said. "Well let me show you where the room is." She led him to her room and he saw tons of paint cans lying on the white paper carpet that covered the floor. He saw some drawings on the windowsill and he grabbed them and looked at them. He glanced up at her and asked, "Are these the drawings of the room that we're painting?" Jenna looked at the papers he was holding and replied. "Yeah." Seth was flipping through them and said.

"I like the idea of painting the ceiling black and putting stars on it, and the wall where you will have all of your favorite quotes." Jenna smiled and she grabbed some blue paint, to paint one of the walls.

She decided that each wall would have a different color, blue, green, purple and teal. Seth grabbed some blue paint also they started painting the walls and then Jenna saw that Seth was just painting and she decided to throw some paint at him. Seth glanced at her and saw her just painting like she didn't even throw some paint at him.

"Nice, real nice." Jenna turned towards him and saw the paint all over him and he draw dropped and she said. "Oh, my gosh! What happened?" He smiled knowing that she was faking. He dipped his paint roller in the blue paint and flung it at her. She looked really mad and Seth smirked and said. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" he said in a girly voice. Jenna stood there shaking her head and walked towards him and she said. "Your dead." Seth replied. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" He said while rolling the paint roller all over her overalls and face. She was glaring at Seth now and if looks could kill he'd be 8 feet under. Seth saw this look and started running he ran all the way outside to their backyard She followed him all the way there. They didn't notice the mess they left in the house while chasing each other. Seth smiled and stood standing there. Jenna had a smirk on her face and started running towards him and pinned him on the ground. Seth smiled and it flew by so fast that Jenna just realized that he kissed her Jenna was so surprised that she didn't let go.

"JENNA!" she pulled back hearing her uncle Shane yelling and Claire saying "Oh my gosh." She jumped off of Seth and stood up a little surprised by his own action. Jenna and Seth stood there motionless watching Shane coming out towards them. Shane stopped on the porch starring at the two teens.


	3. The talk and first school day

Chapter3: The talk

Jenna was sitting across from her Uncle Shane who was starring at the two teenagers. "Jenna." Jenna looked back up at her uncle with blue and green paint on her face. "Uncle Shane." Claire couldn't help but laugh at this. Shane turned to see Claire standing there and she quickly left the room when he looked at her. "Jenna go see Claire, Seth I have to talk to you." Seth's eyes widened and he gulped. Jenna stood up and walked towards the living room with Claire.

Kitchen: Shane & Seth

"Seth Jenna is just a teenager." Seth looked at Shane and asked. "What am I chopped liver?" Shane sighed and said. "Did your dad ever talk to you about this?" Seth gave Shane a confused look and asked. "What exactly are we talking about here?"

Living Room

Claire was sitting on the couch opposite of Jenna. "So are you and Seth?" Jenna looked at Claire in a weird way. "You mean dating? No We just.. sort of.. um.." Claire smiled and said. "It's okay I get what your saying." Jenna realized where this conversation would be heading. "Don't worry! That won't happen! I'm going to wait!" Jenna protested. Claire sighed and leaned back and looked up and said. "Thank you!" Jenna smiled and said. "No problem."

Kitchen

"Ok so when Barbie has an attraction towards GI-Joe, they" Seth's eyes widened with a disgusted look and surprised look and said. "Shane! I get it! Okay! I already know about that!" Shane sighed and said. "That's great." He then threw Lily's Barbie doll down and Peter's GI-Joe doll down on the table. Seth made a sigh of relief and stood up and said. "I think I should leave now." Shane smiled and said. "Alright. Later man." Seth smiled and walked towards the door. Claire noticed Seth leaving and walked away from Jenna to join Seth in the kitchen.

Jenna stood up and Seth heard her because of the squeaky shoe sounds. "Hey." He said turning to her. He couldn't help but smile at the green and blue paint on her face. She smiled at the fact that he had teal on his nose and cheeks. "Nice face." She smiled as she walked up to him. He laughed and replied. "I could say the same thing." Jenna smiled and looked at him as he was leaning towards her. "Cough" Seth jumped back being startled by Shane. He looked into the kitchen and saw Shane talking with Claire. Jenna noticed this too and smiled.

"Relax." Seth smiled and turned towards her only to be surprised by a kiss from her. She pulled back and ran up the steps after she bid him goodnight. Seth smiled watching her jumping a few steps to get to her room. He then bid Shane and Claire goodnight and left outside.

A few weeks went by and now it was the first week of school. Jenna walked into her first period class to see a group of jocks seated next to the only desk left in the room. "Just my luck." She thought as she walked over and sat down in the desk. The teacher started to hand out the books and Jenna heard someone say. "Hey Sweetie." She rolled her eyes seeing it was the big jock that was talking to her. When Jenna didn't reply he decided to talk to her again. "Newbie huh?" Jenna sighed and as soon as the bell rang she bolted out of that classroom. She found Seth talking to one guy who had black straight hair. She smiled and walked up to them. "Hey." Seth smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey." He replied. Seth's friend noticed this and said. "Hey I'm Joe." "Hey Joe, I'm Jenna." Joe smiled seeing the look on Seth's face. "So this the girl?" Seth's eyes widened and said. "What? I have no clue what you're talking about." Jenna gave them a weird look and said. "Well I'll catch up with you later I have algebra, See ya!"

"That your girl?" Joe asked as Jenna walked off. "No! I mean we're just friends." Joe had a sly smile on his face. "So you never kissed her?" "Yeah I have but we're not together." Joe laughed and said. "Friends with benefits." Seth sighed and knew that was stupid. He and Joe continued their way to their second period class.

Meanwhile the jock in Jenna's first period class was watching the two punks of the school and he was mad, they were touching his new girl. You should never do that to a jock especially when that Jock happens to be Ben.


	4. Making friends

Chapter4:

Jenna was making her way over to her locker to grab her 5th period notebook. Her 5th period just happened to be science. While she was at her locker Seth stopped by.

"Hey." Jenna turned around smiling and said. "Hey."

"What lunch are you in?" Seth asked leaning against her locker. Jenna looked down at her paper. "2nd you?" Seth sighed. "3rd." Jenna closed her locker and replied. "That sucks." Seth nodded his head and walked along with her to her next class on the way he slid his hand into hers. Jenna looked up at him and smiled her returned it and they made it to her 5th period class. Seth looked down at her and smiled and gave her a quick peck.

"I'll see you later." Jenna smiled and watched him jog down the hall to his classroom. Jenna turned and saw a girl that was leaning against the chalkboard she looked like to be the rocker type of girl. Jenna smiled knowing that she might become friends with this girl.

"You must be the new girl." The girl stated walking up to Jenna. 'Yeah, Jenna Wolfe." The girl smiled and stuck out her hand. "Carmen Johanson. Come on, you can sit with me." Jenna smiled and followed the girl to the back of the classroom and sat down with her. As soon as the bell rang the teacher walked up and started writing notes on the first chapter on the board.

"So Jenna. Where you from?" Carmen asked scribbling some notes onto her notebook.

"Jersey." Carmen smiled and nodded her head. "Ah, so you're a Jersey girl." Jenna nodded her head.

"See any boys you think are cute?" Carmen asked. Jenna flipped to a new page in her notebook and replied. "Well I'm kind of already with this one guy."

"Kind of?" Carmen asked looking at her.

"Well we never officially went out on a date." Carmen laughed and said. "Oh I get it. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Seth Plummer."

"Ah, he's a keeper." Carmen stated. Jenna looked at her and was about to ask her something when the bell rang for their lunch.

Joe and Seth were sitting in Algebra class and Joe was throwing a paper football into the basket. He looked over to Seth and asked. "So have you asked Jenna out yet?" Seth looked at Joe and replied.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Well I was thinking what if we double date?"

"Who would you take?" Seth asked.

"Carmen Johanson." Seth smiled that was one of his best friends who happened to be his ex-girlfriend.

"Alright. Friday, rollerblading on the blvd?" Joe smiled.

"Yeah alright."

Carmen and Jenna were sitting at a table and they watched as the Preppy and slutty girls walked over to a certain table. Carmen scoffed and shook her head. Jenna was opened up he water bottle when she saw someone's hands in front of her tray on the table. Jenna looked up to see that Jock Ben.

"Jenna Wolfe." Jenna sighed and Carmen narrowed her eyes at Ben. "What are you doing Friday?" Jenna looked at him. She was getting really disgusted with this guy.

"Going to avoid you." Jenna answered. Carmen snickered. Ben just glared at Carmen.

"How about you and I go to the football game?"

"Was the answer to the first question not a big enough hint for you?" She asked.  
"Look I-

"She said no. She means no." Carmen said in a menacing tone. Ben looked at Carmen and gave her a short glare and stalked off.

"Thanks." Jenna said.

"It's alright." Carmen said with a smile.

"So why did you say Seth was a keeper earlier?" Jenna asked while picking around her macaroni and cheese.

"Seth and I used to date. But we broke up because we decided staying friends was much better. He's a good guy, he'd do anything for the people he care's about most." Carmen answered.

The Bell rang telling them to get to class. Jenna and Carmen stood up and threw their Styrofoam trays away. They were walking out of the cafeteria in the hallways and Jenna saw Seth and Joe, Seth smiled and walked past her while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Carmine smiled at Joe who just winked at her. Carmen saw Seth and Jenna and she stated.

"He's a romantic at heart." Jenna smiled and Carmen laughed and said. "Come on, we got to get to class."

After school Carmen was talking with Jenna near her locker.

"Seriously you should come check out my band." Jenna smiled as Carmen handed her the banner.

"Okay, I'll check it out. Saturday right?"

"Yeah. Let me see your cell." Carmen said. Jenna quickly gave her the cell phone. Jenna watched as Carmen typed her cell number in there and gave it back to her. Jenna shoved it back into her purple Jansport backpack.

"I'll text you later tonight." Jenna nodded her head and the two made their way to the exit of the school.

"Wait, where's the drama department?" Jenna asked. Carmen stopped and looked at her. "I'll show ya." Carmen then led her down the hallway.

"So why you going to drama?"

"I'd figure I'd try out." Carmen smiled.

"You'll be happy when you're in there." Carmen stated referring to Seth.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Seth." Carmen said when she stopped in front of the room. Jenna looked at her with a puzzled look. Carmen smiled and shoved her into the room and jogged back towards the exit while saying.

"Talk to you later Jenna!" Jenna smiled and turned around to see a ton of her classmates sitting around in chairs and she looked on the stage to see her uncle standing there with a clipboard in his hand and a whistle around his neck. He smiled at her and said.

"Well I welcome you all to drama. We will be having try-outs for the spring musical." Jenna's eyes trailed off her uncle and onto the teenager sitting on the stage a few feet away. She smiled seeing Seth sitting there with Joe. Seth turned to her and smiled and beckoned her towards him.

"Hey Seth." Jenna said. Seth smiled as Jenna sat down next to him and he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Jenna." Jenna looked to Seth's left and saw Joe sitting there with his black spiked hair and light blue eyes.

"So Joe (ha that rhymes) you trying out?" Joe sighed and looked over at Jenna.

"Yeah, I kind of lost a bet." Jenna laughed and shook her head. Seth smiled as Shane was handing out the yellow paper.

Jenna looked at hers and it had a list of when the tryouts were going to be held. It didn't say what the musical was yet, but she was going to try and get it out of Shane.

Jenna was sitting in her room and was working on her health when she received a call on her cell phone.

"Talk to me."

"It's Carmen."

"Hey! What's up?" Jenna asked throwing her health essay aside. Carmen on the other end of the phone was trying to correct her lyrics.

"Uh, just correcting some mistakes in some lyrics and I'd thought I'd call you. I'm pretty bored." Jenna smiled and laughed.

"Hey, I got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Would you try out for the spring musical?"

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe it's because it's a musical and uh, you can sing since your in a band." Jenna stated while laughing.

"That's a good point."

"OK great! I'll send you the schedule. Bye!" Jenna smiled when she hung up her phone and she grabbed her paper and walked over to her laptop and sat down in her chair and typed up the schedule and sent it as a email to Carmen.

Carmen sighed and said to herself. "I never said I'd do the musical!"

Jenna was still on her laptop playing spider solitaire. She looked out her window and looked in the window that was straight across the street from hers, she smiled seeing Seth shirtless tossing a few clothes around. She picked up her phone and dialed his number while still watching him. Seth stopped hearing his cell phone ring and looked around his desk he smiled seeing who it was calling.

"Hey you." He answered. Jenna smiled and replied.

"Hello to you too."

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Look out your window." Seth had a confused face and turned to his window and looked outside to see Jenna smiling back at him from her window.

He just smiled at her. "Look I got to go, work on an essay. I'll talk to you later alright?" Jenna stated.

"Yeah alright." Seth said.

"Bye."

"Bye." Jenna smiled and closed her blinds as he did and before she went back to her essay she walked downstairs to look for Shane's clipboard. She saw it sitting by Claire's coffee. She walked over to it and saw Shane's foot slam onto it.

"Not so fast Jenna." Jenna looked at him an sighed.

"Please! Please tell me!"

"Nope."

"Bu-

"No."

"Please."

"Don't you have homework to do?" Jenna sighed and turned back around and walked back upstairs to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:

The next day of school was a Friday. It was also 7th period at the time and the auditions for the play were being held after school.

After the bell rang Jenna made her way over to her locker to see Seth standing there with Joe and Carmen.

"What is my locker suddenly the best looking one or something?" Jenna asked.

"We're waiting for you." Joe said. Carmen dropped her jaw and elbowed him.

"So, let's go to the drama department." Jenna smiled and grabbed her backpack.

They walked inside to see Shane standing there informing the class on what the musical was going to be.

"Grease." Jenna stood there smiling she loved that movie. Shane looked on his list and said. "Okay we're going to call you up for tryouts and then we'll let you know later in the week to tell you if you received a part. Um, Jenna." Jenna looked over at Carmen who was sitting next to her with her feet up on the seat. Jenna smiled and said. "Come on." She grabbed Carmen's hand and pulled her up on stage.

"I don't sing." Carmen said.

"Your in a band."

"Yeah but that's different. Way different!" Carmen said through smiling.

"What's so different?"  
"We sing rock! Punk! Not musical lovey dovey crap!"

"Jenna!" Jenna looked over at her uncle who was starring back at her.

"You know how to play the guitar right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know Perfect World by Simple Plan?"

"Uh, yeah. But I'm just learning it."

"Well, wing it!"

"Wing it?" Carmen said while getting a little panicked. Jenna turned to her and said. "Yes, Just picture your in your band."

Carmen sighed and started to play the beginning of the song.

"I never could have seen this far, I never could have seen this coming." Jenna and Carmen started.

Jenna looked out at Seth who was smiling.

"It seems like my worlds falling apart."

"Why is everything so hard  
I don't think that I can deal with the things you said  
They just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all."

Shane looked down at his clipboard and said. "Thank-you Jenna and?" Jenna nudged Carmen.

"Uh, Carmen Johanson." Shane nodded his head and scribbled something next to their two names. Carmen set the guitar back down and Jenna and her made their way over to their seats to watch the other contestants one girl who was in the same grade walked up and sang Mariah Carey's "Don't forget about us." Carmen nodded and Jenna said. "That's going to be tough to beat.." Carmen leaned forward and said. "She was off kilter on that last high note." Seth and Joe sat next to the girls.

"Ya did great." Jenna smiled and replied. "Thanks." Carmen looked at Joe who was smirking at her with an earring in his left ear.

"When do you two try out?" Carmen asked to Seth and Joe.

"Uh, right about now."

"Girls you can leave, boys come on in." Shane said. Jenna and Carmen stood up and said "Bye." To Seth and Joe. Jenna told her uncle that she and Carmen would go over to their house.

Shane sighed he didn't know what to think of this girl, she was more of a punk, he would never picture Jenna hanging around with her.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So what's the name of your band?" Jenna asked. Carmen jumped on Jenna's bed and replied. "No Mercy."

"Nice." Jenna stated setting her bag on her desk.

"I didn't know you listened to Simple Plan." Jenna laughed and said. "That's all the music I listen to right over there." She then pointed towards a cd rack that was filled. Carmen jumped off the bed and walked over to them and kneeled down and looked at them.

"Papa Roach, Simple Plan, Blink 182, Head Automatica, Taking Back Sunday, AC/DC, Deaf Lepord, Country, Pop, Veggie tales?" Carmen asked standing up. Jenna sat up and said.

"Hey Veggie tales are cool! Larry is my hero!" Carmen laughed and said. "Yeah, Veggie tales are cool! I love Larry & Bob!" Jenna laughed and sang.

"If you like to talk to tomatoes!"

"JENNA!" Jenna sighed and walked over to the door and said. "I'll be right back." Carmen shrugged her shoulders as Jenna walked out of the room and downstairs.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Yeah Shane?" Shane looked up the steps and pulled Jenna into the kitchen.

"What is she doing here?" Jenna looked around the room and saw Claire sitting in the living room.

"Claire? She's your fiancé."

"No, Carmen."

"She's my friend. Oh, could she stay the night?" Shane saw how happy Jenna was that she found a friend that was a girl. Claire stood up and looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, okay." Shane said not trusting Carmen.

"Thanks Shane!" Jenna said while giving him a hug. "Yeah, we already picked the parts." Jenna turned around.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your Sandy and Carmen is Rizzo. I'll let you deliver the good news."

"YES!" Jenna said wile jogging up the steps.

OoOoOoOooO

"Guess what!" Jenna said sitting on her bed. Carmen looked up from Jenna's drawings.

"What?"

"You got the part of Rizzo in Grease and I got Sandy!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Jenna said nodding her head.

"Jenna!" Shane called. Jenna sighed and said. "Be back in a minute." Carmen sighed and watched as Jenna turned and left.

"Yeah?"

"Claire and I are going out for dinner and then a movie, we just wanted you to know."

"Oh okay, See-ya later then."

"Bye."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

30 minutes later.

Jenna and Carmen were sitting in Jenna's room finishing up the movie Veggie tales of Larry falling in love with his manatee.

"That would be a very scary looking kid." Jenna said sitting up.

"No doubt." Carmen said walking over to the window and looking outside. Jenna looked at her clock, which read 9:30. Jenna yawned and walked over next to Carmen who was starring out at the night sky.

"No way! You live across from Seth!" Carmen said turning around.

"Yeah, you just now figured that?"

"Well I never saw Joe in a wife beater." Jenna shoved Carmen aside and looked out the window and saw Seth standing up laughing.

"Hey Cam?" Carmen turned around after changing into her black tang top with bright orange pajama shorts. Jenna had a sly smile on her mouth.

"Jenna, I don't really like that smile."

"What do you say we play a little game?"

"What kind of game?"  
"Change your shorts to black ones." Jenna said walking over to put her black cami on with black and green plaid pants.

Jenna then tied her hair up into a bun as Carmen changed her shorts. She walked over to the hall closet and grabbed the blacklight.

"Let's go." Carmen walked out of her room and watched as Jenna walked down to the front door.

"Go where? What game are we playing? Why can't you tell me what we're doing?"

Jenna smiled as Carmen followed her and closed the door behind her.


	6. Mission Impossible

Chapter6:

Jenna and Carmen were climbing up the ivory to Seth's window.

"Remind me why we are doing this?" Carmen asked.

"To scare Joe and Seth."

"Oh, right. Couldn't we just like, throw rocks at their window or something?" Carmen asked in a little frightened tone looking down at the ground.

"What's the fun in that?" Jenna asked before humming the theme song to "Mission Impossible." (Ha, I actually do that when I'm sneaking around the house. It's quite fun!)

"Seriously you need to see a shrink." Carmen said.

Jenna was hanging on the windowsill and pryed it open but she didn't break it. She noticed Seth and Joe weren't there.

"Carmen! Quick! Give me a push!" Carmen looked up and said. "Fine."

Carmen pushed Jenna up.

"Stop kicking me!" Carmen said.

"Sorry!" Jenna called down to her in a whisper. Carmen sighed and shovedJenna inside.

"OW!" Jenna called after hitting the floor. She looked out the window and held her hand out for Carmen.

"Come on!" Jenna said while pulling Carmen up.

Carmen came into the room and the two looked around.

"Ew, Seth needs to clean." Carmen stated.

'Hey I think it's cute." Carmen looked towards Jenna and gave her a weird look.

"Sure, Jenna. Right." Carmen said shaking her head. The two girls heard the boys walking up the steps and talking.

"Come on!" Jenna said pulling on Carmen's shirt and the two walked towards his closet and closed the door.

The two girls watched the boys sit on the bed.

"So Joe, what do you think about Carmen?" Seth asked. Carmen's eyes widened.

"Well, she's hott. It's hotter that she's in a band, so that makes her hotter, She has a great personality which is hot."

"Ok, Joe I get it that you think she's hot." Joe just smiled and started playing the x-box. Seth shook his head and took the other controller.

"So what's with you and Jenna?"

"We're good friends." Seth stated.

"Oh, come on! I know you like her, every time you see her your eyes get wide."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Seth asked.

"You have the hotts for her."

"Yeah your right I guess." Joe laughed and said.

"She your girl yet?"

"Uh, well I mean, we're dating."

"But you haven't asked her to be your girl." Seth shook his head.

OoOoOoOo

Jenna and Carmen were standing in the closet.

"Carmen! Come on stop."

"Stop what?" Carmen asked.

"Stop kicking my foot."

"I'm not kicking your foot." Jenna and Carmen both looked down to see a gerbil type of thing sitting by Jenna's foot.

"AHHH!" The girls screamed and lunged out of the closet.

Seth and Joe both stood up and looked at the two girls.

"What? Carmen, I didn't you know you liked me that much!" Carmen laughed and shook her head.

"Jenna?" Seth asked looking at her.

"We wanted to scare you two." Jenna stated. Joe looked at Carmen.

"She made me!"

Seth looked at Jenna and laughed.

"What were you screaming from?" Jenna looked towards the closet and saw a gerbil coming out. Seth sighed and said. "Benny."

"Peter! Come get Benny!" Peter came in and picked up his gerbil and walked back out.

"So what are you two doing?" Carmen asked.

"Playing X-Box" Joe stated as Carmen sat down next to him and watched.

"So do you guys want to come over and watch some movies with us or something?" Jenna asked.

"Sure sounds great. What movie?" Seth asked. Just then Jenna started to hum the Mission Impossible Theme song.

"Mission Impossible?" Seth asked. Carmen looked at the two.

"She's been humming that while we climbed up to your window the whole time."

Seth laughed and said. "You climbed up my window?"

Carmen and Jenna nodded their heads. Seth laughed again and put his arm around Jenna and said. "Alright, Let's go Joe."

"Oh man! I'm almost on the third level." Carmen smiled and turned the power button off.

"Not anymore!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7:

Author's note: Okay some ideas in this story were from PaRtYwithJaCk her ideas are in bold.

Carmen, Jenna, Joe and Seth were sitting in Jenna's room watching Fun with Dick & Jane.

The four fell asleep. Shane and Claire came home around 11:30. What he found made him angry. Carmen and Joe were asleep cuddled up against next to each other. Seth was sprawled on the floor next to Jenna with one arm hanging around her waist.

"JENNA MARIE WOLFE!" Shane screamed at the sight. Claire saw this and her hand went straight to her mouth in shock. Carmen jumped and slammed her head in the dresser. "Damn it! Ouch." She hissed beforeslapping Joe in the head to wake him up. Joe exclaimed. "God! Woman! Can't you let a man sleep?" Joe was fully awake now and was starring at the big muscle man standing in front of him. "Uh, I mean yes sir?" Joe asked frightened. Joe's yell caused Seth to jump up and almost flew across the room at the sight of Shane.

"Shane!" Seth stated standing up straight and tall. Jenna yawned she was the last to wake up.

"Holy! JESUS!" She said waking up.

"Uh, Hi Uncle Shane?"

"Don't hi me! All four of you downstairs! NOW!" Shane said walking downstairs.

"Is your uncle the Terminator?" Joe asked. Jenna looked at him like he was dumb and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey Only I can do that!" Carmen said.

"Yeah only she can do that!" Joe stated. Joe and Carmen looked at each other and gave each other a weird look.

"Face it! You two like each other!" Seth said.

OoOoOoOoOo

The four were sitting on the couch with Shane standing in front of them and Claire was calling their parents. They were sitting from left to right. Seth was first, then Jenna, Carmen, and Joe.

"Okay, first off I said Carmen could stay the night! Where did these two come from?"

"Shane we were playing a simple prank." Jenna said.

"A prank? What kind of prank is this?"

"Well Mr. Wolfe. Jenna here wanted to scare the boys so we snuck over to Seth's house and then we decided to watch a movie with the guys so we came over here."

Shane ran his head over his baldhead and sighed loudly. Seth looked over at Jenna who looked like she was going to be in trouble.

"Joe your parents are here." Claire said looking out the window.

"Okay." Joe said a little too happy. He looked at Seth, Jenna and Carmen.

"See you in school."

"Joe." Shane said. Joe turned around.

"Yes Terminator- I mean sir?" Shane shook his way and made his way over to him looking mad. Joe panicked and ran out of the house.

"I'll see you in school!" Jenna sighed and shook her head.

"Jenna up to your room."

"But Shane-

"NOW!" Jenna sighed and turned towards to Seth and was going to give him a kiss until.

"NOW!" Jenna sighed and stood up and walked past Claire who was watched her walk to the steps.

Jenna stomped up the steps.

"Stop stomping!" Jenna sighed and slammed her door.

OoOoOoOo

"Seth, I'd expect more from you." Seth looked sorry and couldn't look Seth in the eyes.

"You-

"Carmen."

"Yes Carmen. I don't want to see you around Jenna anymore." Carmen looked up at Shane.

"What?" Seth asked.

OoOoOoOoOo

'What? Carmen can't see me?' Jenna thought to herself as she made her way across the hall to the bathroom. She decided to stop and sit down and listen.

"It's not Carmen's fault."

"No Seth I understand." Carmen stood up and looked at Shane.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bad influence to Jenna in any way. You don't want me to hang out with Jenna anymore. Fine I won't." Carmen said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Jenna stood up and jogged down the stairs.

"You can't tell me who to hang out with! Or who my friends are!" Shane turned around and faced Jenna.

"I can if they have a bad influence on you."

"She doesn't have a bad influence on me! God You just stereotyping her! She didn't want to go over there! It was me! I wanted too!"

"Get upstairs to your room!"

"No!"

"Now!" Claire saw the fight they were about to get into and Claire walked Jenna back upstairs.

"Come on." She said as she and Jenna walked upstairs.

Seth looked at Shane and said.

"She's right. Carmen's a good person. I've dated her I should know."

OoOoOo

Jenna heard what Seth said and stopped this was actually the first time he mentioned Carmen and him dating.

"She's a good girl. She knows how to have fun without crossing the line."

"Having boys sleepover isn't crossing the line without my permission."

"We didn't mean to. Carmen is too good for having boys stay the night, she knows that'd she'd be in trouble if that did happen. She's too good!"

Jenna sighed hearing the last part. Maybe Jenna wasn't good enough for Seth? Maybe he wanted Carmen back by saying how good she is? Jenna stood up and walked back to her room and slammed the door.

"Seth, I'll talk to you later. Go on home." Shane said.

"Yeah okay." Seth said.

OoOoOoOo

Jenna sighed and turned the TV off. She walked over to her window to see Seth crossing the street back to his house.

She heard her cell going off telling her she has a text message.

"Hey your uncle said we couldn't hang out anymore but that doesn't include texting. So are you still coming to my gig tomorrow?"

Jenna didn't want to text Carmen back. She simply closed her phone and turned off her light and walked back to her bed.


	8. Fights & Tears

Chapter8:

Jenna woke up around 8:30 and walked downstairs. She saw her Uncle sitting with Claire eating breakfast.

"Mourning." Shane said. Jenna just looked at him and poured some cereal. Claire noticed this as she poured some coffee.

"So what are your plans today Jenna?"

"I don't know I could just barricade myself up in my room and finish the school year without any friends, does that sound like a good idea?" She said in an icy tone towards Shane who was looking at her with an icy glare to match her tone.

"If that little shenanigan didn't happen last night, this wouldn't of happened. Now I was thinking of letting you go to the gig tonight, but for that comment, I've decided you aren't going anywhere."

'YOUR NOT MY DAD! STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" Jenna said standing up and leaving here cereal untouched. Claire just looked at Shane who was standing up also.

"I wish I never came here! I wish they would of just sent me to a boarding school so I wouldn't have to live here with you!" Jenna glared at Shane before stomping out of the house.

Jenna was walking on the sidewalk having no clue where's she's going.

"Jenna." Jenna didn't give a poop who was calling her name right now she was too tick.

"Jenna!" The voice called again Jenna just kept walking until she felt a sudden force grab her and turn her around.

"Why aren't you talking to me? Why are you ignoring me?" It was Seth.

"I can't talk." Jenna said trying to get out of his grasps.

Seth let her go and watched her walk.

"Would you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Why? So you can run to Carmen? Think she can fix everything? I mean you said it yourself she's a good girl, nothing bad happens to her I bet, right?" Jenna said turning towards him.

"Is that why you're mad?" Seth asked walking towards her.

"No! I'm mad because my parents sent me to this god-forsaken place to live with my stupid uncle. I hate everything about this place!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Everything, huh?" Seth asked.

"Everything, everyone, everything else!" Jenna said fuming her anger.

"Oh everyone too?" Seth asked.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Jenna said in an icy tone.

"Oh, well I'll make things a little better for you." Seth said. Jenna turned around and looked at him with a confused face.

"I'm gone! We're over!" Seth exclaimed. Jenna just looked at him, she now had no expression on her face. It was pale and blank.

"Wh-what?"

"We're done!" Seth said.

Jenna soon came back and spat back. "What do you mean "we"? There was never a "we" to begin with! So how can you finish the "we", when there was never a "we" in the first place!"

"So that's what you think of us?" Seth asked.

"Well you never did perk up the courage to ask me to be your girlfriend now did you?" Jenna asked. Seth looked at her and shook his head.

"Screw this, I'm leaving." He said while walking towards his house.

"Good!" Jenna called. Seth didn't even turn around he just walked straight inside.

Jenna soon felt upset for all the things she said. But she shrugged the thought off. She soon turned towards Shane's house. She couldn't go there since her and her uncle were fighting, She couldn't go to Seth's because they just had a heated argument, well the only thing left was Carmen's.

Jenna walked over towards Carmen's house and it happened to be raining.

'Just my luck.' Jenna stated as she walked up Carmen's steps.

Jenna rang the doorbell and waited.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Carmen and Joe were sitting on the couch playing Atv2.

"Eat my dust Carmen!" Carmen looked at Joe and laughed.

"More like eat my shorts!" Carmen said beating Joe. Joe looked at her and had a shocked face.

"I will not be beaten by a girl!" He said in a British accent. Carmen just laughed as she heard the doorbell rang. She stood up and looked at Joe and said. "Don't hit play while I'm gone." Joe nodded his head and leaned back on the couch. Carmen walked over to the door.

OoOoOoOoOo

Carmen answered the door to see Jenna standing there in the rain with red eyes.

"Jenna you alright?" Carmen said brining her inside and shutting the door behind her.

"We're fighting." Carmen looked at her confused as they walked back into the living room.

"What? Jenna I don't understand."

"Me, Uncle Shane, Seth." Carmen saw the look on Jenna's face and felt sorry.

"Oh, Let's go into the kitchen." Jenna just followed as Carmen led her into the kitchen and she sat down at the table. Joe walked in and gave Carmen a confused face.

"Girl stuff." Carmen simply said. Joe looked at her and made a disgusted face and said.

"I'll be leaving." Carmen laughed and looked back at Jenna who didn't even giggle.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jenna I don't even like Seth that way."

"It sure sounds like he likes you that way." Jenna said as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

"He doesn't, trust me." Jenna looked at her and sniffed.  
"How do you know?" Jenna asked. Carmen smiled and replied.

"I wasn't really supposed to let you know that he asked this stuff. But, oh well. He really likes you because he kept on asking me where he should take you out on dates, he wanted me to ask you if you liked him as much as he likes you." Carmen said sitting down across from Jenna.

"Really?" Carmen nodded her head and laughed and said.

"He's goo-goo eyed over you." Jenna laughed and soon felt better about Seth until.

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"I said I never wanted to be here and I hated everything and everyone here." Carmen looked at her a little hurt.

"But I was so upset, I didn't mean it was word vomit!" Carmen laughed and understood.

"I get it, but does he?" Jenna sighed and slammed her head against the table.

"No."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Please welcome the band No Mercy."

Jenna clapped for Carmen as her band walked on stage and Joe was sitting behind the drums. Jenna scanned the room to see Seth sitting with a few other of his friends. She sighed and watched as he nodded along to whatever his friends were saying she took a deep breath and made her way over there.

"Seth can I talk to you?" Seth and his friends looked up at Jenna and Jenna just kept her eyes on Seth.

"Fine, talk." Seth said waiting for her to say something.

"Alone?" Jenna asked looking at Seth's friends. Seth sighed and stood up.

"Fine." Jenna then walked towards the exit with Seth following.

Seth leaned against the brick wall outside and said.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Seth I'm sorry for what I said, I really didn't mean to say that. I was just so pissed I didn't realize what I was saying."

"Jenna….I don't want to fight with you! And I know you don't like fighting with anyone either, but then why would you go off and say I wanted Carmen back..? I mean that's a little ridiculous. I was covering for you."

'Wait how did you know about the Carmen thing?"

"Text messaging." Jenna sighed and mumbled. "Carmen." Seth laughed and looked towards Jenna again.

"So do you forgive me?"

"Well I mean you did say some pretty hateful things."

"Oh, I see." Jenna said with a sly smile on her lips, she knew he already forgave her.

"Well I guess Brad wouldn't mind if I chill with him for awhile." Seth's eyes widened.

"Ha funny." He said pulling on her arm. Jenna turned around and laughed.

"So since I was to scared to ask you before.." Seth said Jenna looked at him confused.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jenna smiled and nodded her head really fast.

Seth smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"I missed you." Seth said. Jenna looked at him like he was crazy as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"It's only been maybe 4 hours since our fight." Seth looked down at her and said.

"You know how long those four hours are? That's long without having to hear you, or see you, or laugh at your veggie tales obsession."

Jenna looked up at him and said. "Hey don't diss Veggie tales. Larry will come to rule the world on day and you'll get bitten in the ass for dissing Veggie Tales."

Seth laughed and said. "Let's go inside."

OoOoOoOoOo

Seth and Jenna walked inside to the see the second gig playing. They decided to walk backstage to see if Carmen and Joe were still back there.

"Hey Otto, Where's Joe and Carmen?" Seth asked one of the guitarists.

"Carmen and Joe drove to her house." Seth sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go." Seth said pulling on Jenna's arm.

Seth walked over to his sister's old car and hopped in the driver's seat. Jenna hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Shit you don't think-

Seth just looked at her and told her the answer.

"Damn Carmen."

Seth zoomed towards Carmen's house and saw no cars were home and he walked inside the house.

"JOE!" Seth called walking up to Carmen's room with Jenna next to him.

"JOE!" Carmen exclaimed. Jenna looked at Seth in a disgusted expression and opened the door to find…..

"What!" Seth asked confused. Jenna just bursted out in laughter.

"What's so funny dude?" Joe asked setting down the game controller. Carmen paused the game and stood up also.

"We thought-you-and Joe." Jenna said through fits of laughter as she held on her stomach and bent over while still laughing.

"Me and Joe?" Carmen asked.

"Me and Carmen?" Joe asked at the same time. Seth sighed and nodded his head.

"EW!" Carmen and Joe exclaimed as they looked at each other. Jenna laughed along with Seth.

"Alright well we'll leave you to your game." Jenna said walking away with Seth.

"Hold up." Carmen said. Seth and Jenna turned around while Seth's hand grabbed Jenna's.

"Aw! Your back together!" Carmen said clapping. Jenna gave Carmen a look that said. Thankyou-Ms.Obvious! Carmen just laughed as she saw Jenna turn pink.

"Yeah, well have fun you two." Jenna said in a singsong voice. Carmen gagged getting what Jenna meant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Seth and Jenna walked drove back to their houses and Seth was walking Jenna to the door.

"Well Mr. Plummer I had a wonderful evening." Jenna said while smiling.

"My Pleasure Miss. Wolfe, It was only your company that made it wonderful." Jenna smiled and blushed.

"Oh Mr. Plummer your such a charmer!" Jenna stated. Seth smiled and walked up to her. He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

He pulled away and said.

"Till tomorrow." Jenna smiled and replied. "Till tomorrow."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenna walked in and smiled to herself as she closed the door. She looked into the living room to see Shane sitting on the couch. He looked at her and gave her a cold hard stare and stood up and walked out into the backyard onto the patio. Jenna sighed and walked upstairs to her room and saw Claire sitting on her bed.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to the gig." Jenna said setting her purse on the desk.

"You know what you said this mourning it really hurt your uncle's feelings."

"I know."

"Jenna he said if he ever had a daughter, you'd be her." Jenna soon felt bad, very bad.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Claire stood up and looked at Jenna.

"Don't tell me that, tell Shane." Claire then left Jenna in her room and walked away.

Jenna walked downstairs and outside onto the back patio.

"Hi Shane." Shane didn't even turn around. Jenna sighed and walked over and sat in front of him across the table.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now. But, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier today, I regret it. Your the closest thing I have to a dad right now. I really appreciate staying with you." Shane looked at her and he could tell she was truly sorry by the look in her eyes.

"Alright, I forgive you. But I still don't like that Carmen girl." Shane said standing up. Jenna sighed and stood up also.

"Shane I know your just trying to protect me and everything. But please don't, tell me who my friends are and who aren't my friends okay?"

"Alright." Shane said Jenna smiled and gave him a big hug before walking inside.

When she arrived in her room she layed down on her bed and smiled _"Everything is better and going good."_ But she doesn't know how short that will last.


	9. Play Practice with Gary!

Chapter8: Play Practice with Gary

It was Saturday and Shane was standing next to the stage and watched as the actors and actresses walked into the auditorium.

Jenna walked in with Carmen and Joe following, then some other students, then lastly was Seth.

"Your late." Shane said not even turning around to see Seth walking in.

"QUAK!" Shane grimaced and said through gritted teeth.

"Not Gary."

"The house was getting cleaned and no one else was home so I had to bring him along." Jenna turned and smiled as the duck waddled down the aisle.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jenna and Carmen were practicing their parts as Rizzo and Sandy. Joe was behind the stage with Seth and Gary.

"Gary you're a cutie aren't you?" Joe asked Gary as Gary sat in his lap and quacked.

"Ah, Gary I love you two." Joe said cuddling the duck. The girl that was playing Frenchy was Amy.

"True love and he didn't lay a hand on you? Sounds like a creep to me." Carmen said going over her lines. Jenna walked over towards Carmen and Amy and said. "Well, he wasn't. He was a gentleman." Amy looked at Carmen and Jenna and asked. "Hey, uh what's his name?" Jenna turned to face her and said. "Danny, Danny Zuko."

Shane clapped his hands and said. "Thank you girls, that was wonderful. Okay boys, I want to see you up here." Jenna smiled as her and Carmen walked back stage to see Joe lying down on the floor facing the duck and was singing a song by The Ramones.

"What I like about you!" Jenna bursted out laughing Carmen didn't notice because she was talking to Amy.

"Uh, Carmen. I think Joe need's to see a shrink." Carmen turned around and asked. "What for?" She gasped at what she saw. She kicked Joe in the leg, which startled him.

"JOE! Get out here!" Carmen looked at him and said. "Get out there!" in a menacing tone.

Carmen turned to the duck and growled at it. Jenna just stood back laughing her head off and holding her stomach. Carmen turned around and said. "Shut up!" "Your jealous of a duck!" Jenna said doubling over in laughter.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jenna, Seth and Joe were eating lunch. Gary was a few feet away.

"Come here Gary! Want some cheese?" Joe asked leaning towards it. Carmen notice this and kicked Joe.

"What?" Carmen snatched the cheese from Joe's hand and said. "No feeding the ugly and stupid duck!" Gary waddled over to Carmen, which she didn't notice because she was complaining to Joe.

"OW!" Carmen said pulling her hand away.

"Stupid duck bit me!" Jenna laughed and grabbed a hold of the duck.

"Gary does not like to be insulted. It's okay Gary." Jenna said petting the duck. Carmen snarled at the duck. "Stop making fun of him Jenna!" Carmen said protecting Joe.

"Jenna! Don't make fun of Gary!" Carmen scoffed and starred at Joe in astonishment.

OoOoOoOo

Jenna was finished eating and she stood up and said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Alright." Seth said standing up and giving you a kiss. You smiled and walked out of the auditorium and made your way down the hallway to the restroom.

OoOoOoOo

Restroom-

Jenna came out of the bathroom and stopped to get a drink from the water fountain. "QUAK!" She turned to see Gary waddling away down to the school and away from the auditorium.

"Gary, No! Stop!"

"Quack!"

"Stop!"

"Quack!"

"Heel!"

"Quack!"

"Sit!"

"Quack!"

"Stay!"

"Quack!"

"I'll give you a treat!" Jenna said following Gary into the janitor's closet. She walked in and found Gary nowhere to be found.

"Gary!" She called lifting a bucket and looking around the shelves.

"Gary.." Jenna said again turning around looking for him.

SLAM! Jenna turned around to see the door close on her. She sighed and heard "QUACK!" From out in the hallway. She smiled to herself and walked over to the door and twisted the knob. It was locked! Jenna panicked and leaned towards the door.

"Gary! Get your feathery ass right back here!"

"QUACK!"  
"Now!"

Jenna heard Gary's quacks become softer and softer until their was no more.

"Oh shizzit." Jenna said to herself.

OoOoOoOo

In Auditorium-

"I love you and you are mine!" Joe said as he held Gary in his arms.

Carmen was talking to Seth about letting the duck free and lost.

It has been an hour since they've last seen Jenna.

"Where's Jenna?" Shane asked.

"Uh. She's changing out of her clothes." Carmen said.

"Ok, tell her I'll meet her at the house. It was a good practice everybody see you Monday!" Shane said leaving the auditorium.

"Why did you lie?" Seth asked turning to Carmen.

"You want to go tell Shane we lost Jenna?"

"No." Seth said.

"That's why." Seth sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright. Let's search around the school for her."

"Yeah okay." Carmen replied.

The two ran out of the auditorium and went separate ways in search of Jenna.

" You're my only! My only one!" Joe sang to Gary.

"QUACK!" Gary quacked really loud.

"JOE!" Carmen called.

OoOoOoOo

Jenna looked around the janitor's closet. There was no window.

"Well isn't this just great?" She asked herself. She set her hands on her hips and looked around the room and looked up at the ceiling she saw those tiles where you could pop up. She smiled and grabbed a few buckets and stacked them up on the desk. She smiled and climbed up it.

"Whoa." She said trying to steady herself.

She made it through and now she was climbing through the ceiling.

"I swear this duck is really starting to bug me! A duck locked me in a closet! Oh won't they get a load of this." Jenna said while crawling.

OoOoOoOo

"Jenna!" Seth called walking through the hallway.

"Jenna!" Carmen called meeting Seth in the hallway while dragging Joe along.

"Find her?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Maybe Gary knew where she was."

"Joe!" Carmen said slapping Joe in the head.

OoOoOoOo

Jenna was crawling around looking for a way out through a vent or something but she hasn't found any yet.

BAM! Jenna felt the tile beneath her fall, which caused her to fall.

SPLASH! It just happened to be above the indoor pool.

Jenna surfaced the water only to see the boy's swim team sitting on the bleachers. She soon turned crimson.

OoOoOoOoOo

"You hear that?" Seth asked. Carmen nodded her head.

"Pool?" Seth quickly turned and ran to the pool and found Jenna in the pool-soaking wet.

Gary ran straight to the pool and went in. Jenna glared at Gary and said.

"YOU!" She then splashed Gary who quacked and started charging at her.

"AHHHH!" Jenna screamed swimming away from the duck.

"Gary! No you didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me!" Joe called. Carmen really got mad and she kicked Joe in the back of the knee, which caused him to fall.

OoOoOoOoooO

Car ride-

Jenna was sitting in the passenger seat starring menacingly at the duck Joe and Carmen went in the other car.

"Jenna. Gary didn't lock you in the closet."

"Want to bet?" Jenna said turning around and putting her arms around her chest.

"That thing has a grudge against me!" Seth laughed and shook his head and looked at her.

"Why would Gary a simple duck, have a grudge against you?"

"Maybe he thinks I'm taking his place! I don't know!"

"Jenna! Gary is a duck! Duck's don't hold grudges." Jenna turned to Seth and gave him a serious look.

"Is Gary a real duck?"

"You serious?" Seth asked half laughing. When he looked at Jenna he soon gulped seeing her stern face.

OoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later..

Seth and Jenna decided to go and visit Seth. "You don't have Gary do you?" Jenna asked being paranoid of Gary now.

"No he came out of the car remember." Jenna nodded her head really fast.

They soon pulled up to the house.

They walked out to the back and Jenna smiled seeing Joe leaning against the hot tub.

She ducked down and slowly crept up to him.

"BOO!" She said jumping out from behind him. Joe jumped and pushed Carmen.

"EW!" Jenna said seeing them. Carmen quickly reached for her towel.

"You are so gross." She said when Carmen was fully covered. Seth walked up and had a shocked look and yet disgusted look on his face. Joe sat there laughing for some reason.

"Carmen quit tickling me!" Carmen looked at me in a weird way. "I'm not tickling you." She stated.

"QUACK!" up popped Gary out of the water.

"Gary! My little buddy!" Joe stated.


	10. Unexpected Vistors

Chapter10: Unexpected visitors

After play practice Joe and Seth decided to go to Gamestop to buy some new games. Carmen went to go practice with her band. Jenna was shopping for some clothes when she received a call.

"Talk to me." She said answering her cell phone.

"Hey baby."

"Mom?" Jenna asked as she stopped looking through the clothes.

'Yeah honey it's me." Jenna's mom said.

"Wh-where are you?" She asked.

"We're making a pit stop right now. We'll be heading over to Shane's house in a few minutes we wanted to see you." You walked out of the store.

"Really? What time are you heading over to Shane's?"

"I'd say around 6:30." You nodded your head and said.

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye." You said before hanging up your cell phone. You sighed remembering Seth was coming over for dinner tonight.

'Uh-oh.' You thought to yourself.

'If Seth thought Shane was bad, just wait until he meets her dad.'

OoOoOoOo

It was 4:30 and Jenna was sitting in her room thinking about how to tell her dad about Seth. Jus then the doorbell rang. Jenna stood up and ran down the steps and opened the door to see Seth standing there smiling.

"Hey baby." He said while kissing Jenna's forehead.

"Hey." Jenna replied a little tensed.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked grabbing her hand and looking down at her.

"Uh, nothing I uh- just. Zoned out for a minute." Seth looked Jenna in the eyes and knew she didn't tell him the truth and she wasn't ready to tell him. He shrugged it off and figured she'd tell him when she was ready too.

OoOoOooo

As Seth and Jenna were watching "Anchorman." Jenna looked at Seth and smiled as Shane walked in with Claire.

"I liked the yellow!"

"I'm not having my toilet yellow!" Shane said. Jenna smiled and laughed a little seeing Shane and Claire argue over the colors.

"Ever try aqua?" Jenna suggested.

"That's pretty." Claire said. Shane looked at Jenna and asked.

"What in the world is aqua?"

"It's a shade of blue." Jenna stated.

"Blue..Masculine..Alright let's try that." Shane stated. Jenna smiled at Seth who just shook his head and smiled.

"Jenna. Did you hear? Shane invited your parents to join us for dinner." Claire stated. Instantly Jenna felt Seth look towards her.

"Uh, Yeah." Seth was still looking at her waiting for her to him this. Jenna hesitantly turned towards Seth.

"Seth, Guess what? My parents are coming over for dinner." Jenna stated with a cheeky smile. Seth gave her a stern look.

"So what are we having?" Jenna asked quickly changing the subject.

"Steak, potatoes, and green beans. The old Wolfe legendary meal." Shane said remembering his days as a kid with his younger sister Angie(Jenna's mom).

OoOoOoOoO

Ding-dong! Shane stood up and walked to the door and smiled at his baby sister.

"Angie."

"Shane!" Jenna's mom said giving Shane a hug.

"Adam." Seth said moving over to his brother in law. Angie smiled when she saw Claire.

"You must be Claire, Shane's told me so much about you." Claire nodded and replied.

"Shane's told me so much about you too." The two laughed and hugged each other then Angie turned to her daughter Jenna.

"Jenna."

"Hey mom, dad." Jenna greeted standing up. Seth stood up behind her and grabbed her hand. Jenna's dad saw this and eyed the two.

"My, look at you! And who is this charming young man behind you?" Her mom asked indicating to Seth.

"Mom. Dad. This is my boyfriend Seth Plummer, he lives right across the street." Jenna's mom smiled and said.

"My, my glad to know our daughter has good taste." Jenna soon blushed and Seth smiled.

"Oh Jenna we've brought some old faces with us." Her mom stated. Shane stood next to Claire and smiled. Jenna would love to see her old friends again.

"Guys! Come on in!" Her dad called. Seth stood back watching the people who walked through the door.

"MORGAN!" Jenna said jumping up and down. Morgan smiled and ran over to her best friend.

"AHH!" The girls screamed Seth smiled seeing his girlfriend happy. He watched as a taller boy walked in and leaned next to the door wearing a leathery jacket.

" Ja-Jack." Jenna stuttered.

Shane, Adam, Angie and Claire walked into the kitchen to let the kids get acquainted.

Seth watched his girlfriend.

"Uh, is there a problem here?" Seth asked walking up to his girlfriend and putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Seth then narrowed his eyes at Jack.


	11. Controversy

Chapter11: Controversy

Jenna was sitting next to Morgan and Seth. Jack was sitting across from her with her mom on his left and her dad on his right. Shane and Claire were at the ends of the table.

"So, Mom how long are you staying?"

"We're not sure yet. We've been sent here to take some pictures of the scenery in Maryland."

'Oh." Jenna stated. Jack just looked up at her. Jenna voided any eye contact with him whatsoever.

"So Seth. How long have you known our daughter?" Jenna's dad asked. Jenna soon regretted it.

'Uh, about a month so far."

"A month. Hm.. Did you know Jack here was an old boyfriend of hers?" Seth shook his head.

"Look, dad why don't we talk about something else." Jenna stated. Sensing the tension in Seth.

"Like what?"

"I'm getting married in November." Shane stated.

"That's wonderful Shane."

"Thanks."

After Dinner-

Jenna was sitting outside as Seth went to use the bathroom. She heard the door open and close and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey. Look I'm really sorry about what happened before. I regret every minute of it, you were my best friend and I ruined it."

"Jack it wasn't your fault." Jenna said standing up.

"I swore I didn't mean it."

"Jack you had a little too much to drink that night, everyone did, even me."

"Wait you?" Jack asked getting closer.

"Yeah and I did some stupid stuff and I'm over it now. I'm not mad at you Jack."

Jack ignored the last part only focusing on the first part.

"What stuff?"

"It's over, in the past, don't worry about."

"Jenna! What exactly did you do?" Jack asked his voice rising as he walked closer and closer to Jenna.

"Jack it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then you would tell me! But I know it's something! Tell me! I care about you, please tell me." Jack pleaded looking at her. Jenna sighed and bit her lip and replied without even looking up at him.

"I drank a few coronas here and there with John and one thing lead to another."

"You slept with him!" Jack asked outraged. Jenna looked up at him.

"What? NO! You know me better than that!"

"Well he let some aggression out that night."

"Jenna.." Jack said.

"So all those bruises and those burns on your arms, you said that was from hockey and the stove. You lied."

"Jack, I wasn't in the right state of mind. I jus" Jenna said on the verge of tears. She never told anyone that, and now she told Jack who was her old flame and he just now found out that she lied to him. They never kept anything away from each other.

"No, Jenna. I shouldn't have been drinking. I should of took care of you and kept you away from that jerk."

"Jack it wasn't your fault! I was upset about what you did. I thought I'd forget it in a second, But I didn't think about his reputation I wasn't thinking I'm really sorry." Jenna said breaking down into tears now all the memories of that night came flooding back into her head. She fell to the ground remembering that night.

_It was Jenna's fifteenth birthday party and Morgan and Jack were throwing it. Jenna was so happy, being with her best friend, friends and Jack. What could go wrong? It was 11:30 on a Saturday, Gun's & Rose's "Welcome To The Jungle" was blaring through the whole house. Jenna smiled making her way through the party to see Morgan talking to her latest flame Matt._

"_Morgan! Have you seen Jack?" Jenna asked. Morgan took a quick scan around the room and replied._

"_I think he went upstairs looking for something." Jenna nodded and figured she could go and help Jack. She walked upstairs and saw several people making out; she shook her head and kept walking down the hall. She smiled hearing shuffling in Morgan's room. Jack probably left his lighter in there and was upset he couldn't find it._

_She opened the door and she stood there starring at them shaking her head. The blonde petite senior girl turned around only to show the blonde was sitting on Jack's lap. Jack's eye bulged._

"_Sorry for the disruption." She slammed the door shut and jogged down the steps. _

"_Jenna!" Morgan called bustling through the crowds to catch up with her._

"_What happened?"_

"_Jack-He." Morgan instantly knew what she mean't and ran upstairs. Jenna on the other hand ran out the door only to bump into John._

"_Jenna!" She heard Jack call. She looked up and turned back to John and they walked off._

Jack watched her and suddenly felt guilty.

"Jenna.." He said helping her up Jenna sighed as jack wrapped his arms around her and said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Jack I should be sorry, I didn't want it to be that way. I should of stayed and kept away from John. I- I just."

Jack kissed her lightly on her forehead as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'WHAT THE HELL?" Seth exclaimed seeing Jack pull away from kissing Jenna's head.

"Get away from her!" Seth said walking towards them.

Jack slowly let go of Jenna as Seth walked up to him and pushed him.

"She's my girlfriend! What are you doing?"

"Man, It's not what you look like."

"It sure looks like you were getting pretty close to me." Seth said raising his voice.

"Seth! Stop!" Jenna stated. Seth turned to her outraged.

"Why so you can protect your little boyfriend here?"

"Seth! He's-"

"What? He can't fight for himself?" Seth asked.

"Seth! Stop it! Is that what you really think?" Jenna asked.

"What am I supposed to think?" He asked turning towards her.

"I don't know. Maybe you could trust your girlfriend to not cheat on you!" Jenna said while remembering that night.

'How can I trust you when I see you with him." Jack jumped and was about to say something back until.

"if you don't trust me! Then why don't we just end It here, right now!" Seth shifted his eyes between the two.

"Fine by me! We're through! Go be with him!" Seth then stormed off towards his house and slammed the door shut.

Jack looked back at Jenna with a sorrowful look.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenna, Morgan and Jack were sitting on her bed in silence; they were being the comforting friends that they were. Jenna was leaning on Jack's shoulder as Morgan held her hand as she cried.

"Look, Jenna We're really sorry, we didn't mean too."

'Look it's not your guys fault; he's just being really stupid.

(Ring, Ring)

Jack sighed and got up and answered the phone as he gave Jenna another sorrowful look.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Uh, hi. Is Jenna there?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Her friend Carmen."

"Is it important that you have to talk to her?" Jack asked seeing how Jenna was feeling, which was really bad.

"Yeah kind of." Jack held the mouthpiece as he asked Jenna

"Do you want to talk to a girl named Carmen?" Jenna nodded her head and sniffed as she stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Jenna?" Carmen asked.

"My-ex-came-over-then-some-stuff-happened-Seth-saw- he-assumed something-then-we-fought-we-broke-up-just now!" Jenna said through crying. Carmen sighed.

"Jenna I am so sorry. Look I'll go over to Seth's house and talk to him and come straight over afterwards alright. I'll try to calm him down and explain a few things."

"Yeah." Jenna stated.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Jenna sighed as she put the phone back on the hook and made her way over to her bed and laid her head on her pillow and covered her head with another pillow. Jack sighed and looked at Morgan who said.

"Time to wallow."


	12. Surprise and a few tears

Chapter12:

Seth was laying down in his bed very upset over what happened. Carmen was climbing up the ivory and pounded on the window, which caused Seth to jump, and he turned to see Carmen outside his window.

"What do you want?" He asked opening the window Carmen climbed in and pushed him.

"What is your problem?" Carmen screamed.

"My problem? I don't have a problem!" Seth screamed standing back up. Meanwhile Zoe was walking in the hallway and heard some screaming coming from Seth's room, she had a puzzled look on her face and opened the door to see Carmen screaming her head off at Seth, but she soon turned towards Zoe and just starred at her. Zoe quickly closed the door and said to herself.

"Great, Carmen is back."

"I HEARD THAT!" Carmen screamed which caused Zoe to jump.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Seth looked at Carmen and said. "I can't believe she would do that."

"She would never do that!" Carmen said as she smacked him on the head.

"How do you know?"

"I'm her friend." Carmen stated in a you-are-so-dumb kind of voice.

"I am/was her boyfriend! I knew her longer than you!"

"Yeah, but you don't trust her." Carmen stated telling him the blunt truth.

"What? I trust her!"

"Did you give her a chance to explain."

"No because I already knew what the answer was!" Seth said.

"Really? You think you know her that well Seth?"

"Yeah I do." Seth said while getting angry.

"Really? So you probably already know that she was blubbering over the phone after that little fight you had."

"What?" Seth asked becoming surprised.

"Yeah, Jenna, she was crying." Carmen said pausing his X-Box game.

"I made her cry?" Seth asked while sitting on the bed and running his hands through his hair.

'Look, uh Seth do you think I could crash here for awhile? I don't want to bother Jenna she really need's her best friends right now."

"Yeah, sure." Seth replied not fully paying attention.

OoOoOoooOo

Week later….

Jenna was done with wallowing. She was back to her usual funky self.

Jack, Morgan and Jenna were sitting at a restaurant.

Jenna would keep ignoring Seth's calls, she didn't want to talk to him or see him. She was feeling better with her best friends by her side. As soon as they were finished they walked outside. Morgan bolted into the nearest Buckle store. Jenna and Jack were sitting on the bench next to the store.

"Damn, I forgot how much fun I had around you and Morgan."

"Yeah, I've missed it."

"Yeah me too. I missed playing hockey with you the most though." Jack stated.

"Oh yeah why?"

"So I could beat your ass, that was fun." Jack replied with a laugh.

"Great to know how much I meant to you, I was simply there to amuse you then." Jenna said.

"No, I really did miss **you**." Jenna turned to him and saw him look at her in the eyes. He leaned in closer, Jenna sighed she couldn't ignore Jack, especially with his eyes. She never could resist his eyes. She leaned in too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seth was walking with another friend of his Chris and he was going to buy Jenna a gift and told her he was sorry. He walked into a jewelry store and found the perfect bracelet. It was a simple silver chain with a heart at the end.

He smiled as he bought it and walked back outside with Chris.

"So, think she'll like it?"

"Yeah man, what girl can't resist jewelry?" Chris asked before slurping his slushie.

"Dude, I think you might want to return that, don't waste your money."

"Why?" Seth asked looking towards the direction Chris was looking in.

Seth dropped the bag and walked up to Jenna and Jack who were kissing right in front of him!

"So I was right." Seth stated. Jenna broke apart from Jack and looked up at Seth.

"Seth! I'm-

"Your nothing but a liar, you know that?" Seth asked getting mad.

Jenna just sat there looking at him not saying a word; she could feel her eye sting with tears again.

"I wonder how your friends put up with you." Seth stated as he turned around and started to walk away.

"NO! I'm not a lair! You just didn't take the time of day to listen for me to explain!"

"What's there to explain?" Seth asked walking up to her.

"You know what? I don't even know why I bother to explain myself."

"I'm listening now! Explain!"

"No so you can insult me more? No! Leave me alone, don't call me!" Jenna half screamed. Morgan came out and dropped her shopping bag and went over and grabbed Jenna's arm before she could cause any damage.

"I'd leave if I were you." Jack stated standing up in front of Seth.

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked.

"I'd rather not say here, in public, but let's just say you'll end up in either a coma or being dead." Seth looked at Jack and back at Jenna who was really ticked off. Seth sighed and picked up the bag and threw it at her feet and walked off with Chris.


	13. Happy Endings

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Don't hate me! It might be awhile till the next chapter because I still have to read a book for school and do the report and I only read the first five pages of the book. I really need to start on that so I'm not sure when exactly I'll be able to update next.**

Chapter13:

It was the day of the play Jenna was behind the stage with Carmen.

"Aren't you excited?" Carmen asked as she put on the leather jacket with black pants.

"Not really." Jenna said as she put on her shoes.

"Why?"

"1 This poodle skirt is really starting to bug me. 2. Jack, Morgan and my parents are out there watching. 3. I'm in an even bigger fight with Seth right now."

"Oh, yeah Chris told me about that." Carmen stated.

"Jenna! Brad your on!" Jenna sighed and walked over onto the stage with Brad. Brad was playing the jock and they were sitting at a booth.

"Want some music?" Jenna asked as she played her part.

"Yeah."

"I need some money." Replied Jenna. Brad hands her some money. "Thanks." Jenna stood up and walked over to the jukebox to see Seth talking with Emma one of the school preps who was playing the preppy girl. Finally Seth came over and leaned against the jukebox.

"Hi Sandy."

"Oh, hi." Jenna replied as she looked through the songs.

"How are you?"

"Fine thanks."

"That's good. Sandy I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time now." Jenna looked up at Seth and she could see the hurt in his eyes and she knew that what he said just wasn't a line he really meant it too.

"What about?"

"Well about the night at the bonfire."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the play everyone had to go stand up in front and bow. Jenna smiled seeing Jack and Morgan stand up giving a standing ovation.

She walked up with Seth on her right and Carmen on her left. She felt Seth grab her hand. She smiled when he did. Carmen smiled seeing them together she was still upset a little about Joe missing the play and never talking to her she remembered the note he left on her door. He needed to go see his parents since his parents never cared for him, he's adopted now.

Carmen leaned over and whispered. "Seth can never stay mad at you." Jenna smiled to herself and looked over at Jack who was whistling. They all bowed and Carmen and Jenna bumped heads and they came back up, they were glad no one saw. Carmen looked around the crowd and smiled seeing everyone clapping she was still upset though. Just as they turned to walk away she heard.

"OW! OW!" Carmen stopped remembering that yell, she turned around and Saw Joe standing in the back smiling and clapping. Carmen jumped off the stage and ran over to Joe.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seth was sitting behind the stage on a crate and Jenna was receiving hugs from Jack, Morgan and her parents. They told her they would wait outside for her. But she stopped and tugged on Jack's jacket.

"You did great! You're going to become a great actress some day!" Jack stated.

"Thanks, listen can we talk?" Jack looked back behind Jenna and said.

"Go for it."

"What?"

"I'm not hurt. I know you care about Seth a lot, Go makeup." Jenna smiled and hugged Jack.

"Thank you so much."

"You're my ex but you're still my girl, and my best friend. I just want to be you happy." Jack said as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"You're my best friend too Jack." Jack smiled as he watched her pull away and walk over to Seth. Then Jack walked outside.

"Seth I'm sorry."

"Look Jenna, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I hate it when we fight. I can't stand not talking to you or seeing you smile."

"Seth, that kiss with Jack was just a friendly kiss. It's nothing compared to yours. I want to be with you, not by you, with you."

Seth smiled and remembered he grabbed the bag and handed her the necklace he bought for her.

"Here."

"What? I can't take it."

"Take it." Seth said as he put it around her neck. Jenna smiled as Seth faced her and bent down to kiss her.

"Ow! Ow! Go Jenna Go Jenna!" Jenna and Seth broke apart seeing Carmen and Joe and standing they're smiling with big grins on the faces.

"Uh, guys A little privacy?" Joe and Carmen just stood there smiling and not moving.

"Ice cream man, Let's get some ice cream." Seth smiled and Jenna laughed and they both walked off the stage and in the aisle.

Carmen grabbed Jenna's arm and they skipped down the hall singing.

"WE ARE FAMILY!" Joe was about to skip and follow them until Seth grabbed his arm and said.

"Dude, no, never." Joe watched them and stood up straight and said. 'Nah man, I wouldn't be caught dead sining that song." Seth laughed knowing that Joe was lying through his teeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Seth and Jenna were sitting by the fire with Joe and Carmen across from them and Jack and Morgan on their left.

"You know what this is crazy!" Joe stated.

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked.

"I mean the first day I saw you two, I'd never picture you together." Carmen smiled.

"Yeah I mean, You two are totally opposite. Who Knew? Ha." Carmen stated.

Seth smiled and wrapped his arm around Jenna was roasting a marshmallow and he said.

"Yeah, Who Knew?"

**Author's note: I may or may not continue this story, it depends. Well I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
